


Funerals

by aintgonnaleaveyoumikey



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Ending A, Ending B, Funerals, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey/pseuds/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey
Summary: Two very different funerals and aftermaths.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Funerals

It was the weirdest funeral imaginable.

No grave, no urn, no church, no priest. Just you and your brother in the trailer, drinking cheap beer and trying not to step on cockroaches.

You have a feeling he would have preferred this over any normal funeral services; it still doesn’t make it any easier for you.

You sob and lean into him. "I just wish we hadn't lost all that time with him, you know? He seemed to be in a bad way but maybe if he'd had us..."

He accepts the rare closeness and snivels: "He was a good guy at heart, he just had a really hard time."

You wipe away your tears, smudging your already destroyed makeup even further. After hours of remembering all the good times with your uncle, you drive back to the city. And when your father asks where you went and why you've been crying, neither one of you answer him.

***

It was the most beautiful day.

The warmth felt like the universe was mocking your sorrow. Where was the rain that was supposed to be pouring down the skies?

That's how funerals always are in the movies he used to watch; you wonder if he would be disappointed if he knew how anticlimactic his own was.

You call him after the sermon, your eyes red and painful from crying and your voice hoarse. "Why the fuck weren't you there, Uncle T?"

And with a heavy sigh: "I was there. I was watching but I thought I'd give you some space."

He doesn't call you, any of you, after that, but a few weeks later your mother gets a call from the police. The grave has been dug open during the night, not unlike Michael Townley's grave in Ludendorff recently was. Only fewer bodies this time: just your father's.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some parallels and structured fics and also endings A and B angst even though the endings themself suck so, so much.
> 
> Feels weird to publish two fics in such a short amount of time, but I finished this yesterday and I don't see a reason to put off publishing it. 
> 
> Thank you to Aldrig for making me see that Trevor would want to be absolutely certain that Michael's dead this time...


End file.
